


A World So Cold

by Achrya



Series: Dark ABO [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Bad Ending, Dark, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mirkwood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: Tumblr fill for Dark Omegaverse starters.Kili leaves the path and Fili, of course, follows. They're separated from the company, low on food and water, and with each passing day the bond between them weakens until, finally, one of them...snaps.





	A World So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> In which we make Fiki terrible. ;) Nothing is sacred, everything is messed up, let’s blame it on Mirkwood. Also I might have…edited some of the fill out. 
> 
> Fili makes about, oh, zero sense here. It’s on purpose.

Mirkwood was dark around them, the air damp and oppressive, turning everything wet and chilly. The wind blew, sliced through his layers of the and fabric like they were nothing at all instead of the best his mother had been able to get and sew together in preparation for this journey. The damp had seeped through his boots and socks, leaving him sore and blistered, skin rubbed raw to the point of bleeding in places. Just breathing was hard, as if he was trying to drag water into his lungs, too wet and fluid to have any hopes of settling right.

And all of that might have been bearable if he and his brother had managed to do the one thing they’d been told not to do. It was his fault, as things tended to be, though now he couldn’t remember what had made him think running after a rabbit had been a good idea. He’d already managed to shoot a few animals in the woods and, upon cooking them, had found the meat inedible.The rabbit would have been the same and he knew, had known it when he’d dashed into the woods to get it, heedless of what he was doing.

It wasn’t until Fili had tackled him to the ground, and sent them tumbling down a small embankment that was more roots and rocks that dirt, that he’d realized what he was doing. And by then it had been too late. When they’d climbed back up the embankment they’d found a wall of trees, vines. and gnarled roots, pressed so tightly together they formed a wall they couldn’t pass. Kili had been sure it was the way they’d come, and there was no way so much had grown in the time it took them to get back to that spot, and yet they had been at a loss.

They’d spent time shouting for the rest of the company, Fili insisting they hadn’t actually gone that far, but only silence greeted them.

Fili, who had the better stone sense of the two for what little that was worth, spent some time with his hand pressed to the ground before declaring they were going to walk that way (“There are mountains there. …I think.”) and pointing off into the distance. So they’d walked. And walked and walked and then walked some more, stopping every so often so Fili could course correct a little and, when it became too dark to see in front of them, to rest.

Kili hesitated to call it sleep because he was certain he hadn’t actually slept once since coming to this cursed place. No, instead they sat side by side, huddled close to share what body heat they could, leaves and branches keeping them off the ground and cloaks and blankets they’d gotten from the shapeshifter providing little warmth.

Things had started out okay between them, Fili waving away his attempts to apologize and steering their focus towards towards idle chatter about Ered Luin, the journey so far, how very strange Bilbo was, and what they would do when they got to Erebor. It passed the time, speaking of their intentions and what they hoped to find in the golden halls of their forefathers, but after what Kili thought was a few days Fili stopped talking as much, letting Kili carry the conversation.

And then it became less speaking and more noncommittal grunts and hums, words only leaving his lips when he called for them to stop or he was fretting over their water stores (they’d been lucky to be carrying two full skins each and only sipped it sparingly) and to ask what Kili thought of certain berries and mushrooms along the way. Kili was better at that sort of them, having spent most of the time Fili was off doing heir things in the woods. He’d even gone on a few trips with Rangers, who were oddly eager to pass along their knowledge. (With Dwalin along to watch over him, of course, because the omega Durin heir couldn’t possibly go anywhere alone.) If they were in the Blue Mountains or, even, anywhere that wasn’t this dark and unnatural place, Kili was confident he could had kept them feed well enough and found water in short order.

But here, in this place, he found himself staring at bushes that were almost what he knew, but strange and twisted, poking at mushrooms and roots that he didn’t know, and failing to be of any use.

At first Fili just smiled his understanding but that had stopped along with everything else. Now he frowned and huffed, shook his head in frustration before stomping off and left Kili to scramble after him

He could see, very clearly, how displeased his brother was with him and, more than that, he could smell it in his usually comforting scent. Fili had always been leather, hair oil, sweat, and something warm and familiar, bright and always a little bit brighter when Kili was close, but now there was a sourness to his smell. Sourness and darkness and of course, the strange heavy smell of the wood around them. It told him in a way words would never be able to how much this was getting to his brother.

He didn’t dare try to apologize again or say much of anything. A day passed in silence. Then another. When night came after the third day of silence and they were tucked into a small opening in some moss covered stones they’d stumbled over, he expected more of the same.

“Uncle didn’t want you to come.” Fili said, voice low and thin.

Kili, sitting further back in their tiny shelter, looked up, mouth curving downwards at the corners. He knew that; everyone had been worried that he was too young, not yet tried enough, but with Ori coming Thorin and their mother hadn’t had much of a leg to stand on. It was his right, after all, and it wasn’t as if he was to be the youngest. It wasn’t news to him, or Fili who’d been his loudest defender, so why-

“Not because you’re young.” Fili added, able to pick up on his thoughts as he always was. Something glinted in the low light; one of his brother’s many knives. “Because you’re an omega. He thought you’d be too weak, or get distracted, or go into heat and get hurt or attract trouble. I had to promise to not let you out of my sight before he’d agree.”

“Wha-”

“That’s why he lets you get away with so much, running off into the woods to play instead of work, sleeping late? Because precious Kili is an omega, so we have to take care of him and be careful with him and always been watching.” Fili continued; Kili could just see his eye, pupils narrowed and the whites stretched. He shivered. “We have to keep you safe and sound until Thorin can marry you off to someone, since that’s all you’ll be good for.”

“You think you’re the spare because you’re second born but you aren’t even that.” Fili’s eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. “If it had been different? If you’d been the alpha and I was the omega? You’d be heir instead and I’d be…nothing.”

“Fi,” Kili started then stopped, not sure what to say. That…that wasn’t true, was it? His uncle was overprotective, yes, but that…none of that sounded like Thorin. He’d never said anything like that to him and his uncle wasn’t one to hold his tongue or keep his thoughts, uncharitable or otherwise, to himself. The words, even though they were coming from his brother’s mouth, didn’t sound like Fili either.

…they sounded like Kili, like the worst things his mind whispered to him in the darkest, most still parts of the night. Like the worries he tried not to have, the thoughts that plagued him even though he knew better. Didn’t he?

He’d had nightmares before, of Fili spitting the words his mind whispered to him but he’d never known how much it would hurt. He’d never imagined anything could hurt like this. His vision was blurring, taking away what little he could see in the dark, and his hands were shaking and his chest, his heart, it hurt so badly.

“Fili.” He said but could could say nothing else.

“We should have left you behind.” Fili spoke when he didn’t, couldn’t. He moved, slunk closer in the darkness, and Kili sat and watched, throat tight and heart thumping fast in his chest. “I knew it, knew I’d end up having to take care of you like always, but I couldn’t stand to see you pout and cry because…because…Ki. Kili. Are you crying?”

Fili’s hand touched his head clumsily, like he was searching for him in the dark, fumbled over to his cheeks were yes, tears were trickling down. Fili’s tumb swiped at them then traced his face down to his chin, made him tilt his head up to meet the blurry image of his brother, dim and warped before him. They were close enough that he could feel Fili’s breath, hot and wet, coming in short bursts, against his lips.

Fili’s scent wrapped around him, strange and marred with something both familiar and so very strange to smell coming from Fili. It was heavy, thick, smokey and sharp all at once, left him feeling strangely…warm, on the inside. He scented the air, trying to get a better idea of what it was then jumped in alarm when Fili’s mouth touched his cheek. He bit back a confused noise when lips brushed against his skin, chased the tear track down.

“I want to do awful things to you when you cry.” Fili murmured, turning his head slightly and then Kili was being kissed, hard. Kili wasn’t sure if it was the whispered confession or the kiss itself that made him go completely still, eyes wide in shock, or something else completely that left him lax and unresisting under his brother’s mouth. He’d been kissed a few times, as much as any person could with an overly involved brother, uncle, and mother could be, but always soft shy ones, full of anxious laughter and uncertainty and promise. There’s even been a human lad he’d gotten a hand on, and let handle him in return, and that had been…well, nicer than jerking off alone, and the kisses had still be shy and awkward, but nice as well.   
Fili didn’t kiss him like that. Fingers curled in his hair, yanked hard, and his brother’s mouth crushed against his hard. There was teeth digging in, a tongue forcing his lips apart, and spit, sparks of pain and pleasure that tumbled together. There was copper on his tongue and his lip stung when they parted to breathe. He licked over it, feeling where his brother had drawn blood with a slow sort of confusion.

A push from Fili had him falling back, hands flying back to brace him against the floor, and his brother was quick to crawl up, press his weight down against him to force him down to the ground. Kili was taller but Fili was heavier, very much carved from stone as a dwarf should be.

“What-” He tried against his brother’s mouth, starting in alarm when he felt fingers slip between them be begin tugging at the laces of his clothing. Fili shushed him, kissed him again and all but sucked the air from his lungs to leave him panting and hazy. His bottoms were yanked down, and his hands smacked away when he tried to stop his brother, and then he was bare assed against the wet stone ground. He whined and twisted around, trying to get away and claw his pants up all of the same time.

“Shh.” Fili hushed him, pulled his hair so hard it made tears spring to his eyes. “Shhh. Haven’t I always taken care of you? I even followed you into these cursed woods so I could take care of you, so let me do it”

Kili wasn’t entirely sure what that had to do with anything, what Fili was trying to say, but he relented, went still and quiet because it was Fili over him, Fili nipping sharply at his lips and jaw and throat, Fili pushing his legs further apart to settle between them, Fili sighing his name.

Another kiss, more a series of deep biting, sucking kisses, demanding and merciless, and a hand around his cock took him from flacid to full-mast alarmingly fast. As always followed that, sticky wet heat filled him, simmered and overflowed to drip from him in thick streams. He made a noise into Fili’s mouth, mortified, and tried to close his legs while pushing his brother away.

His hands were grabbed then pinned down by one of Fili’s hands and when had his brother gotten so fast, so much stronger than him? Or was it him who was slower? He felt like it might have been; his limbs were heavy and his head full of molten metal. He was cold, chilled by the stone under him, and sweating.

Fili’s hand moved, fell between his parted thighs, drifted over his sack, over sensitive skin and, just as Kili inhaled, fingers found where he was embarrassingly wet and open. Kili bit his lip, looking away, shame so thick in his throat he thought he might wretch. This was…this wasn’t-

No one had ever seen him like this, touched him there, and he knew it was all part and parcel of what he was but he felt exposed, as if the whole world could see this, see him, knew he was wet and panting because of his brother’s touch.

Fili’s fingers rubbed a slow circle against his entrance and Kili twitched, gasped then tried to pull his hands free and close his legs again. He wanted to cover himself, at least hide his face away; Fili’s hand around his wrists squeezed tight.

“See? This is what your kind is made for.” Fili loomed over him, expression tight but eyes vacant, like he was looking at something far far away. “Look at all the slick on your thighs. Look how much your dripping.”

A push to his thighs, indeed messy with slick, and he forced himself to open up, to relax, to not look at his cock, hard and curved against his belly, precum puddling on his stomach and slipping into his belly button.

Fili’s finger pushed in straight to the second knuckle. Kili forgot to breathe and didn’t remember how to do so again until there were was another finger in him, stretching and rubbing, making him slicker with every thrust and drag. He felt wretched, strange, unsure if he wanted Fili closer or to go far away and never see him again. Heat and tension coiled inside of him, built and built and he wanted it to end as much as he wanted it to go on.

He didn’t tell his brother to stop, couldn’t even think the word to himself anymore.

The fingers went away, replaced with thick, hotter, blunt pressure and then Fili was in him. Kili yowled, backed arching and fingernails digging into his palm hard enough to bring blood welling up underneath them. It hurt, burned deep inside of him, and felt like he was being torn apart, dug into and forced to make a place that hadn’t been there before, with each roll of Fili’s hips, driving him in deeper. He set a punishing rhythm once he was fully seated, drawing back and slamming in with enough strength to make Kili feel it in his teeth.

Fili crooned at him when he cried, kissed his face and wrapped a hand around his cock again. The burn didn’t go away but it faded some, became bearable, and sometimes something almost good sparked and flared in his belly. He’d softened but under Fili’s touch he was able to harden again. He wrapped his legs around his brother, let himself be shifted just so, and it became a little better that ‘bearable’.

Not much, but enough. Fili’s soft, endless, chant of “ _mineminemine_ ” helped.

He screamed when his brother’s knot pushed into him and swelled to lock them together the first time.

The second time he came all over his stomach with a strangled gasp.

—

Kili woke up alone, a hollowness inside that hadn’t been there before, the sound of his brother retching somewhere outside of the cave just a bit louder than the frantic beating of his heart. He didn’t get up and, when Fili finally stumbled back into the cave, he very seriously considered pretending to be asleep still.

Fili always knew when he was pretending. “We need to…we can’t stay here. We need to get out of this forest.” Fili paused, swayed on his feet then looked away from Kili’s gaze. “Can you walk?”

He shrugged then, while Fili was pointedly facing the other direction, dressed. He was a mess, sticky and dripping and sore all the way done to his bones but he didn’t mention it. He did his best to walk normally, not liking the anguished look on his brother’s face when he caught him limping or falling behind or, worse, when he started to reach for him and then stopped, all color draining from his face and blue eyes misting over.

It was nearly a relief when the spiders descended on them. (The looks from the rest of the company when they found themselves reunited and cut free from the spider’s webbing and the way Dwalin less than subtly put himself between the two of them, and the blank look on Fili's face as he allowed it was…less of a relief.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...yep. I'll see myself out.


End file.
